1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synchronous semiconductor memory device, and particularly to a configuration of column-selection-related circuitry for achieving a high-speed column selecting operation. More specifically, the present invention relates to a configuration of circuitry related to internal column addresses in the synchronous semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 44 is a schematic diagram showing an entire structure of a conventional synchronous semiconductor memory device. Referring to FIG. 44, the conventional synchronous semiconductor memory device includes a memory cell array 900 having a plurality of memory cells MCs arranged in rows and columns. In memory cell array 900, word lines WLs corresponding to respective rows of the memory cells and bit line pairs BLPs corresponding to respective columns of the memory cells are arranged.
The synchronous semiconductor memory device further includes: a clock input buffer 902 buffering an externally supplied clock signal extCLK to generate an internal clock signal CLK; a command decoder 904 determining the states of control signals that are externally supplied synchronously with internal clock signal CLK, i.e., a chip select signal /CS, a row address strobe signal /RAS, a column address strobe signal /CAS, and a write enable signal /WE, and generating an operation mode instruction signal indicating an operation mode according to the result of the determination; a control circuit 906 generating (activating) various control signals for performing the operation mode designated by the operation mode instruction signal from command decoder 904; an internal address generating circuit 908 taking in an externally supplied address signal ADD in synchronization with internal clock signal CLK, passing the address signal according to a signal from command decoder 904, and latching the address signal under the control of control circuit 906 to generate an internal row/column address signal; a row selecting circuit 910 for driving a word line corresponding to an addressed row of memory cell array 900 to a selected state according to the internal row address signal from internal address generating circuit 908 under the control of control circuit 906; and a column selecting circuit 912 for selecting an addressed column of memory cell array 900 according to the internal column address signal from internal address generating circuit 908 under the control of control circuit 906.
Command decoder 904 detects the states of chip select signal /CS, row address strobe signal /RAS, column address strobe signal /CAS, and write enable signal /WE at rising of clock signal CLK and determines the designated operation mode based on the detected states. The combination of the states of these control signals is referred to as "command". Command decoder 904 thus decodes a command to generate an operation mode instruction signal indicating the designated operation mode.
Row selecting circuit 910 includes a decode circuit decoding the internal row address signal from internal address generating circuit 908 to generate a row selection signal, and a word line drive circuit driving a word line corresponding to a selected row to a selected state according to the row selection signal. Column selecting circuit 912 includes a column decode circuit (which may include a predecoder) decoding the internal column address signal from internal address generating circuit 908, and a column selection gate corresponding to each column of memory cell array 900 for selecting a corresponding column and coupling the column to an internal data bus according to a column selection signal from the column decode circuit.
The synchronous semiconductor memory device further includes a read/write circuit 914 supplying/receiving data to/from a selected memory cell via column selecting circuit 912 synchronously with internal clock signal CLK under the control of control circuit 906, and an input/output circuit 916 operating under control of control circuit 906 for communicating data between read/write circuit 914 and an external unit.
Referring to the timing chart illustrated in FIG. 45, an operation of the synchronous semiconductor memory device shown in FIG. 44 is briefly described.
An active command ACT is supplied in clock cycle #a. The active command is issued by setting chip select signal /CS and row address strobe signal /RAS to a logical low or L level, and setting column address strobe signal /CAS and write enable signal /WE to a logical high or H level. When active command ACT is supplied, command decoder 904 decodes tile command, drives an array activation instruction signal .phi.act into an active state, and supplies it to control circuit 906. Control circuit 906 activates row selecting circuit 910 according to array activation instruction signal .phi.act, and causes internal address generating circuit 908 to generate an internal row address signal.
Internal address generating circuit 908 takes in external address signal ADD synchronously with rising of clock signal CLK, latches the external address signal according to array activation instruction signal .phi.act from command decoder 904, and generates an internal row address signal under the control of control circuit 906. Row selecting circuit 910 then drives an addressed row of memory cell array 906 to a selected state according to the internal row address signal from internal address generating circuit 908. When row selecting circuit 910 operated, data of memory cells of one row connected to a selected row (selected word line) WL is amplified to be latched by a sense amplifier (not shown) under the control of control circuit 906.
In clock cycle #d, a read command RD is supplied. Read command RD is issued by setting chip select signal /CS and column address strobe signal /CAS to L level, and setting row address strobe signal /RAS and write enable signal /WE to H level. The read command instructs reading of data, and command decoder 904 accordingly supplies a reading operation instruction signal .phi.r to control circuit 906. Internal address generating circuit 908 takes in external address signal ADD synchronously with clock signal CLK, generates an internal column address signal from the received external address signal in response to the reading operation instruction signal from command decoder 904, and latches the generated internal address signal under the control of control circuit 906.
Column selecting circuit 912 performs the column selecting operation according to the column address signal from internal address generating circuit 908, and selects an addressed column in memory cell array 900. Data of a selected memory cell is read synchronously with clock signal CLK via read/write circuit 914 and input/output circuit 916 under the control of control circuit 906. The period required from supply of read command RD to external output of valid data is referred to as CAS latency. FIG. 45 illustrates waveforms in data reading with the CAS latency of 2. The number of data that are consecutively read after one read command is supplied is referred to as a burst length. FIG. 45 illustrates a data reading operation with the burst length of 2. Accordingly, after two clock cycles from supply of read command RD, in two clock cycles #f and #g, data Q0 and Q1 are defined to be sampled by an external unit.
In clock cycle #h, a write command WR is supplied to designate writing of data. Write command WR is issued by setting chip select signal /CS, column address strobe signal /CAS, and write enable signal /WE all to L level, and setting row address strobe signal /RAS to H level. When write command WR is supplied, command decoder 904 activates a writing operation instruction signal .phi.w and supplies it to control circuit 906. In response to activation of writing operation instruction signal .phi.w from command decoder 904, internal address generating circuit 908 generates an internal column address signal from address ADD taken synchronously with internal clock signal CLK, and latches it under the control of control circuit 906. Column selecting circuit 912 again performs the column selecting operation according to the internal column address signal, and data D0 which is supplied simultaneously with write command WR in the clock cycle is taken to be written into a selected memory cell. FIG. 45 illustrates the data writing operation with the burst length of 2. Data D0 and D1 supplied in clock cycles #h and #i are written into selected memory cells synchronously with the clock signal according to a prescribed sequence.
When data for the burst length are read/written, a burst address counter included in internal address generating circuit 908 operates to internally generate a column address signal in a prescribed sequence, and the column selecting operation is performed according to the column address signal from the burst address counter.
In the synchronous semiconductor memory device, externally supplied signals /CAS, /RAS, /CS /WE and address signal ADD are taken synchronously with clock-signal CLK, and data are input/output synchronously with clock signal CLK. As to these external signals, it is enough to consider the skew of the external signals relative to clock signal CLK, and consideration of the skew between the external signals is unnecessary, so that an internal signal can be so generated at a high speed as to start an internal operation at an advanced timing. Further, data are input/output synchronously with clock signal CLK and equivalently the burst length data are input/output at the frequency of clock signal CLK, so that data are input/output at a high speed.
FIG. 46 schematically illustrates a sequence of a column selecting operation of the conventional synchronous semiconductor memory device. An address buffer is commonly provided to a row address signal and a column address signal. In response to rising of internal clock signal CLK, the address buffer generates an internal address signal. The generated internal address signal is taken as a column address signal to be latched according to a read command or a write command (hereinafter referred to collectively as access command). The taken internal column address signal is output as a valid column address signal to be supplied to a predecoder/decoder. Spare determination for determining whether the valid internal column address signal designates a defective column or not is made. If a defective column is addressed, the defective column has to be replaced by a redundant column. After the spare determination is done, a normal column decoding operation is performed when a normal column is selected, and a column selection line CSL is driven to a selected state.
Accordingly, time period T is necessary from the time of rising of dock signal CLK to H level to start a clock cycle to the time at which a signal on column selection line CSL attains a definite state. Internal clock signal CLK is a clock signal which is synchronous with external clock signal extCLK. As the clock frequency becomes higher, the clock cycle becomes shorter. Therefore, time T should be made as short as possible for accessing to data of memory cells. In particular, in order to use the synchronous semiconductor memory device as a main memory for the recently employed processor that operates according to a high speed clock signal of 100 MHz or 200 MHz, the time required for internally selecting memory cells should be made as short as possible to minimize so called "column access time (CAS access time)". The CAS access time is a time period required from supply of a read command to an external actual reading of memory cell data. Various improvements in terms of the circuit or the layout are made in order to minimize time T which is necessary from rising of clock signal CLK to driving of an addressed column to a selected state. However, there still remains room for improvement in the approach for shortening time T.